


Made this day even better

by pizzz_10



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Temperature Play, Top Bucky Barnes, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was having a good day, but when Bucky got home, it went from good to better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made this day even better

Its a quiet day and Steve is sitting on his arm chair reading and drinking a cup of coffee. 

Its been a good day so far. Theres no avengers business, or missions , it was a day where he could relax. Just as he's about to turn the page, he hears the front door open. Its bucky.

"Hello Darling." Bucky says going over to his lover and kisses his cheek. As he's being kissed, Steve notices a red shopping bag in Bucky's hand. 

"Went shopping I see." 

"Went shopping for you."

"Really?"

"Really, now I want you to do something for me, I want you to go upstairs and get undress for me,then wait in the bathroom, okay?"

Steve doesn't saying anything, he just nods.

"Use your words Stevie." he softly says.

"Okay."

"Good boy."

Steve puts his book down and goes upstairs to do what Bucky asked.

After waiting five minutes Bucky, finally comes into the bathroom. "Such a good boy, did what I asked, now lets get you in the bathtub and get all clean shall we." 

Steve gets in the tub and Bucky turns on the water for it to fill up. They wait a few minutes for the tub fill up, when it does Bucky turns off the water and goes out the room and comes back in a few seconds with a bottle of soap and a sponge. 

Steve watches as Bucky drizzles the soap onto the sponge. "Its lavender." he says as he starts scrubbing Steve's back. Steve feels very relax right, he loves it when Bucky does this. "You wish we could this all the time, well me too." Bucky says as if he could read his mind

Bucky then starts rubbing his chest, making sure to get his nipples. Steve tense a little bit because there a little sensitive, "such pretty tits, so pink." 

Bucky rubs him all over, making sure not to mess a spot. "Just got gotta get one more place Darling then you can get out, turn around, so your ass is facing me." 

As soon as does what he says, he feels Bucky grab his ass, he lets out a short gasp, when he feel Bucky spread his cheeks. "Gotta get you clean here."

The blonde whimpers when he feels the sponge on his tight hole. He squirms a little, but Bucky grabs his hip and makes him keep still. Bucky scrubs his hole, till its pink. 

"So pretty." He then puts some soap on his hands, rubs it all over them. Then puts one finger in Steve,  making him whimper even more. He pushes the finger in and out, rubbing the soap on his walls. "Okay spread your cheeks for me, so I can turn on the shower to rinse you out."

"G-God Buck." Steve groans but does what he says. Bucky aims the shower head at Steve's ass and then turns it on. Steve nearly shrieks when the water hits his hole and starts going into him. 

Bucky lets it run for a while before turning it off. "Come on doll lets get you dry. 

When Steve is fully dry, Bucky gently pushes him on the bed on his back. "Now that your clean, we can try out some of the things I brought you, spread your legs." 

Steve blushes, but spreads his legs, exposing his pink pucker. Bucky reaches for the shopping bag beside the bed and pulls out a crop. "I remember you telling me, you always wanted to try a crop, is that correct ?"

"Y-yes." 

"Well today's your lucky day doll, now where do you want to use it , your ass or your hole." 

"M-my hole." bucky smirked playfully and traced the crop around his entranced. "Thought so."

"God buck just do it al-" Steve was cut off from the first stinging slap of the riding crop. "So desperate baby." Bucky says, then bringing crop down again on his hole. 

Steve whimpers but pushes his ass forward for more. Bucky rubs his finger on the flesh before bringing the crop down.  "How many more do you want?"

"Five."

"You sure?" Steve thinks for a moment before answering. "Ten."

"God your such a pain slut, but ten it is, count for me."

SLAP

"One"

SLAP

"T-two"

SLAP

"Three" 

When they got to the last one Steve was practically trembling and sobbing. His hole was bright red and swollen.

"Want me to cool off baby,  your hole must feel heated."

"Y-yes." 

"Okay, stay right here." Bucky gets off the bed and heads out of the bedroom. After a few minutes he comes back with a small bowl of ice. He gets back between steve legs. "Gonna cool ya right off doll." He takes one piece of ice and puts it on the swollen entrance, making Steve hiss.

He traces it a little before pushing it inside. "B-buck, oh god." The heat from the spanking and coldness from the ice felt exhilarating. Bucky got another ice cube and pushed in with the other one. "How do you feel ?"

"Cold, but good keep going." Bucky nodded and pushed in two more. Steve hole was now dripping water from the melted ice. Bucky bend down and licked some of the water, getting a yelp from his lover. 

Putting two thumbs on his hole and sinking them in, he opens him up. He takes his tongue into the gaping hole and licks the rest of the water out. After he done, he holds him open with two fingers and reaches into the bag. This time he takes out a dildo. 

"Also got this while I was out, gonna make you come just from this." bucky puts into space and pushes till its at the base. "So good, for me doll, taking your spanking and the ice, then a dildo, love you so much."

Steve is sobbing into the pillow and pushes back for more. Bucky takes the dildo out and pushes it back in again.  He does it again and again, till Steve screams and finally coming on his chest. Bucky pulls it out for the final time. 

"Steve you okay?"

"Yeah, just exhausted." 

"But you feel good right ?" Steve gives him a lazy smile before saying "yeah, feel really good, thanks buck. Made this day even better."

"Am glad I did doll." Bucky says kissing his temple and putting the blanket over him. "I'll make dinner tonight, you just rest, okay?"

Bucky gets no answer because Steve fell alseep.


End file.
